kerosene
by country-chick-20
Summary: After a breakup with a controlling ex, Gabriela Dawson moves to Chicago where she gets a job at firehouse 51 as the new PIC, while there she makes a lot of friends and falls in love with one Lieutenant Casey. But when her ex shows up to chicago looking for her. will Matt be able to help her
1. Chapter 1

So I came up with this story while I was volunteering at my schools daycare because I had nothing else to do while I was watching little kids sleep this is going to be a Dawsey story it's AU but I'm going to try to keep the characters as in character as I can even though I'm not that good at it.

The title comes from the Miranda Lambert song Kerosine for which I do not own but wish I did because Miranda is badass and one of my inspirers I also do not own chicago fire or NBC or Dawsey even though I wish I did because if I did we'd be getting a lot of Dawsey in these episodes

Dawson's POV

I walked into station 51. It was my first day there as the new Paramedic in charge of ambulance 61. All the trucks were lined up in the bay, I walked in further noticing a group of guys sitting at a table playing cards walking over to them I cleared my throat to get there attention

"Um excuse me, could you tell me where chief Boden's office is?" I asked them

A man in a lieutenants jacket stood up

"Yeah sure. It's right this way. Follow me" he started walking and I followed him

"I'm Severide. Kelly. Kelly Severide." The man said holding out his hand

"Dawson. Gabriela Dawson" I reply shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you Dawson"

"Likewise"

We walked through the firehouse till we stopped in front of a door that said Chief on the outside.

"Well here you go, I have to get back but good luck" Said Severide smiling

"Thank you for the help" I tell him he nods his head and turns around heading back to the bay. I take a deep breath before knocking on the chiefs door he waves signaling me to come in. I open the door and step in

Closing the door behind me.

"Gabriela Dawson, it is a pleasure to have you in my firehouse. I have heard a lot about you" he says shaking my hand

"Glad to be here sir" I tell him at that moment there's a knock on the door before I hear it open and someone steps in I turn around to see who it was and my heart stops when I see a blond hair man and blue eyes

"Sorry to bother you chief but there's someone outside wanting to talk to you" he says

"Thank you lieutenant Casey." Chief says. "Oh Casey meet are new PIC Gabriela Dawson"

"Hi I'm Matthew Casey," he says putting out his hand

"Gabriela Dawson" I tell him shaking his hand, as I shake his hand I feel a jolt of electricity go through my body. I think he felt it too because when I look at him he seems to stare at me with his beautiful eyes. I don't know how long I have been staring till the starts speaking

"Well Miss Dawson, it seems I have other things to attend to I will go find someone to give you a quick tour" He tells me

"I'll do it Chief" Casey says

"Thank you Casey" the chief says "Miss Dawson, it was a pleasure meeting you" shaking my hand

"You as well sir" I say I watch him leave before turning back towards Matt

"Ready" he asks

"Yeah" I nod and we leave the Chief's office to start our tour.

Matt's POV

"When I walked into the Chiefs office and saw Gabby standing there I thought she was beautiful. That's why when Chief told her he was going to find someone to take her on a tour I decide to jump in an volunteer even though it was our candidates job to volunteer but of course he can take a break well with the touring at least. After asking her if she was ready to start I lead her outside the Chiefs office. We start walking

"So where are you from?" I asked her.

"New york originally" she answers

"Oh wow what brings you here to Chicago"

"Just needed to get away" she says

I can tell by the way she says it that there is more but I don't push it because I don't want to lose her trust so I continue with the tour

"So this is the apparatus floor where the trucks go. Over there is the rescue squad" I say pointing to where Severide and his men are sitting "that's Capp, Peter Mills and Jeff Clarke and Tony and the guy with the lieutenant jacket is...

"Kelly Severide" she finishes for me. He walked me to the Chiefs office.

"Right well let me show you the trucks and then we can meet my men." I tell her she nods and I lead her towards the trucks "this is my truck I say pointing to truck 81 that's the squad three rig and that's the ambulance" I tell her

"Wow" says Gabby "so your the lieutenant?"

"Of truck 81 yeah" I reply

Gabby walks around checking out the trucks before heading back towards me.

"You ready to see the rest of the men?" I ask her

"Let's do it" she says

I nod my head before leading her into the common room.

"These are my men, that's Otis over there, Herman and the man on the couch is Mouch"

"Mouch? She questions

"Half man half couch" Mouch answers from the couch his eyes never leaving the tv.

"Oh" Gabby says still confused.

"You'll get use to it" I tell her

Gabby nods before looking around. That's when I notice Shay walk in

"Shay" I call out.

Shay walks over to me "whats up Casey?" She asks me

"I'd like you to meet your PIC Gabriela Dawson" I tell her Gabriela this is Leslie Shay she's the other paramedic here at 51"

"It's nice to meet you" Gabby says shaking Shay's hand

"You too." Shay says before walking off to find Severide

We finish the rest of the tour walking into the locker room I hand Gabby a role of tape and a marker "pick a locker"

She takes the tape and the marker finding an empty locker she rips the tape off and placed it on the outside before writing her name on it.

"Well our tour is finished so make your self at home. I have to go finish some paperwork so I will see you after. But if you need anything come find me" I tell her

"Will do" thanks Casey she says

I smile at her before I leave the locker room

Dawson's POV

I watch as Casey leaves the locker room smiling once he is out of sight I turn and start putting things away in my locker. I put up a picture of my family. One of my parents and one of my older brother Antonio and his family. Antonio is a cop for intelligence here in Chicago his Wife Laura owns a bakery. As I'm placing my belongings in my locker a photo falls out on the ground I pick it up and turn it over shaking my head at what I see. My ex boyfriend and I the whole reason I moved to Chicago. To get away from him. I crumble the picture up and place it in my pocket to throw out later before shutting my locker and making it out to the common room. I walk out and find Shay I think her name is sitting at the table I'm about to go over and get to know her when the alarm goes off so I quickly make my way over to the ambulance with Shay to begin my first rescue at 51.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabby's POV

We've arrived back at the station two hours later. I was giggling at something Shay said as we made are way to the kitchen to get some lunch as I was walking though I bumped in to something

"I'm sorry" I say looking up to see Matt Casey there "oh hi"

"Hi, I'm sorry about that" Matt said

"Oh no no I'm sorry I should watch where I'm going" I tell him

Shay looks at the both of us and smiles "I'm going to try to find Severide I'll see you later Gabs" she tells me "bye Casey"

Casey and I wave at her before turning back to each other. Were silent for a few minutes just staring at each other when I break the silence

"I was just heading in to get lunch. Would you like to join me?" I ask him

"Yeah. Okay. Sure" Matt answers smiling at me and I can't help but smile back as we both head towards the kitchen.

The rest of shift goes by fast and soon it is time to go home I'm walking to my car with Shay and Severide who I found out was Shays roommate and best friend.

"Have a good night Gabs we will see you tomorrow" Shay said waving

"You to" I tell her

"Bye Dawson" Severide says

"Bye"

The two of them get in Severide's car and drive off. I'm about to get into my own car when I hear someone call my name I look up to see Matt walking up to me.

"Hey whats up" I say

"Um I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner Friday you know as friends" Matt said rubbing the back of his neck nervously

"Yeah that sounds good. But how about instead of going out you stop by my place and I can cook for you" I smile at him

"Yeah sure" Matt said

"Put your number in" I tell him handing him my phone as he hands me his we exchange numbers before handing each other's phones back

"So Friday" I say

"Friday" he says

"Great. I'll see you then" I tell him as I get into my car and put it in drive

Matt waves to me and I wave back before driving home to get some much needed rest

Matt's POV

I watch as Gabby drives off before getting in my own truck and driving home too once home I head inside and take my phone out noticing I have a message from both Gabby and Kelly I open up Kelly's message first asking if I'd like to head to Molly's for a few drinks later tonight I quickly reply back sounds good before opening Gabby's text.

I'm excited for Friday. :-) her message said

I quickly typed back

I am too. Looking forward to it :-)

I hit send and wait for her to reply back when she does I can't help but smile. I set an alarm and place my phone on my dresser before falling asleep.

Gabby's POV

I woke up an a few hours later to my phone ringing turning over in bed I grab my phone to see Antonio calling me

"Hello" I say still a little groggily

"Hey sis did I wake you" Antonio asked me

"No no I was just getting up anyways" I tell him

"Oh well I was wondering if you'd like to stop by for a few hours"

I look at my clock and it reads two o'clock

"Yeah sure let me get ready and I'll be there in an hour"

"See ya sis" Antonio says before hanging up me doing the same before I set my phone back on my nightstand and get up and head for the bathroom to get ready for my brothers house

An hour later I am standing outside my brothers house I knock on the door and wait

"Hey Aunt Gabby" My niece Eva says as she opens the door

"Hey sweetie is you dad around" I ask her

"Yeah! DAD" she shouts

"No yelling in the house" I hear my brother yell as he makes his way to the door

"How are you Gabby" he asks me giving me a hug

"I'm good" I tell him.

"That's good Laura is in the kitchen making dinner" Antonio said

"I'm going to say hi" I make my way towards the kitchen to greet my sister in law Laura who is making Paella

"Hey Laura"

"Gabby hey it's so good to see you" Laura says hugging me

"You too. Smells good in here" I tell her

"Thank you" she smiles

Matt's POV

I head into Molly's and find Kelly sitting at the bar I nod for Hermann to get me a beer before taking a seat next to Kelly

"Hey you made it" Kelly says

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss the opportunity to see the great Kelly Severide make a fool of him self" I joke

"Your funny" he says

Hermann places my beer in front of me and I take a sip.

"So what do you think of Dawson?" Kelly asks me a few minutes later

"She's cool. I'm having dinner with her Friday"

"Really man that's great. Like a date or just friends?"

"Just friends I don't want to rush anything with her we just met"

"I'm happy for you man" Kelly says patting me on the back

"Thanks" I tell him before taking a sip of my beer.

The rest of the evening we talk and laugh and joke.

A/N here's the second chapter. The next chapter will be Gabby talking to her brother about her date with Matt.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabby's POV

We sat at my brother Antonio's table and eat the Paella my sister in law made.

"How's the new job" Antonio asked me with a mouthful of food causing his wife Laura to slap him

"It's good. I met somebody" I tell him laughing

"Oh yeah! who is she?"

"It's a guy" I say

Antonio chokes on his drink "what?" He asks not sure if he heard right, he turns to his kids. "Go upstairs and finish your homework" when the kids left Antonio turned to Gabby "you met a guy? Who is he?

"I met a guy his name is Matt Casey He is the lieutenant of truck at firehouse 51. We are hanging out Friday after shift." I say.

"Gabs you sure this is a good idea I mean you just got out of an abusive relationship I don't want you to fall back into the same relationship with Matt. You don't know who he really is" Antonio tries to reason with me

"I can tell he's not abusive just by looking at him Antonio" I yell. I take a deep breath before turning back to Antonio. "Look what happened in New York scared me but I can't just hide from every guy because I'm afraid of a repeat in New York. I need to start fresh. Matt has that look in his eyes that tell me he is a strong firefighter who cares about others. Please Antonio let me take care of myself"

I wait and watch Antonio who rubs his hand over his face before he smiles and nods. I jump up and hug him "thank you"

"No problem but if he lays even a finger on you I will kill him. Got it? He says

I nod my head the smile still plastered on my face

We finish eating and I help Laura clean up after, while Antonio goes to the living room to watch the game with Eva and Diego. Laura and I join them once we get the leftover food packed and the dishes washed. Halfway through the game I get up

"I should go it's getting late and I have work in the morning" I say walking over to the door to grab my shoes and coat. I say bye to my brother and sister in law telling them to give the kids a kiss for me before heading out in the cool Chicago night to my car and heading home.

Antonio's POV

I watch my sister leave before turning back to my wife "I don't like this Matt guy" I tell her

"Oh Antonio knock it off you haven't even met the guy yet" Laura says

"So? Gabby just started at 51 yesterday and she's going out with a guy she barely knows" I tell her

"Antonio? Look at me" My wife places her hands on my shoulders and I look into her eyes. "What happened to Gabby in New York was tragic but you have to trust that she knows what she is doing. She's a strong girl and she can handle her self"

I think about what my wife is saying. I don't like it but I know she's right I have to let Gabby fight her own demons she would come to me if she needed help. I kiss my wife on the lips "when did you get so smart" I ask her

"I've always been smart" she says causing me to laugh a little she hits me in the chest playfully

"I love you baby" I tell her

"I love you too" she responds back "I'll see you upstairs" and with that she turns and walks up the stairs.

I watch her go up the stairs a smile on my face "how did I get so lucky?" I ask myself my smile however fades when I think about Gabby I know I should trust that Gabby knows what she is doing but what happened to her in New York makes it hard for me. I don't want to see her get hurt. "Maybe I should visit this Matt guy? Find out what his intentions are" I think "no Gabby might kill me" I take out my phone and begin texting

"I need you to do a back ground check on a Mr. Matt Casey he is a lieutenant at firehouse 51." I hit the send button and wait

A minute later my phone chimes I pick it up and read the reply

"I'm on it."

After reading the message I shut my phone off and head upstairs to bed.

-

-

A/N. Hey guys sorry this chapter is short and not very good in my opinion but I have finals to study for. this is the last chapter I will be posting for at least a week as I am leaving the 16 of May on a cruise to Bermuda and I won't have Internet Service because I will be in the ocean also I am working on chapter 21 of winter surprise so I will try to have that chapter up before I leave Friday 


	4. Chapter 4

Gabby's POV

I walked into firehouse 51 the next morning and immediately saw Matt he was going over drills with his men he saw me and gave me a smile I smiled back before disappearing into the locker room to change. Coming out of the locker room I head to the kitchen to get some breakfast. As I am sitting down I feel the presence of someone next to me I turn my head to see Casey sit down

"Morning" I say

"Good morning" he says back "how are you"

"I'm fine, and you" I reply

"I'm good" he says smiling

I'm about to say something when the bell goes off telling us we had a call

Casey and I both groan before getting up and running to our vehicles.

Matt's POV

"Damn bell" I thought to myself as I sat in the passenger seat of truck 81. Cruz in the driver seat speeding through the streets, honking the horn telling people to move trying to get to the scene. We arrive at the scene of the car accident Cruz puts the car in park an I jump out and run over to chief

"What do we have?" I ask

"Drunk driver in the truck hit the sedan head on," chief tells me

I nod my head and turn to Severide "we got the truck you get the sedan"

"On it" Severide says before turning to his men and shouting out orders

I turn to my men "alright men let's get to work I say"

The men nod and we start working on getting the driver out he's semi conscious and by the time we get him out the police are there and place handcuffs on him. The two teens he hit were out of the car and on a gurney I watched as Gabby and Shay worked on the victims, She and Shay placed them into the ambulance and sped off to lake shore. My men and Kelly's cleaned up the scene before getting in our trucks and heading back to the house. Gabby and Shay pulling in an hour later

"Hey how's the kids from the accident?" I ask her

"There good, just minor scratches the girl has a broken arm but other than that they are okay" Gabby said

"That's great by the way I wanted to know if..." I was cut off by someone calling her name, turning around I see a guy a little older than me walk in

Gabby's POV

I was talking to Matt when I hear someone call my name

"Antonio?" I question "what was my brother doing here" "what are you doing here" I ask him

"I tried calling you" he said

"Oh I'm sorry I was on a call" I tell him "what do you need"

"Laura wants to go out and I need to know if you would be up to babysitting Eva and Diego Saturday " he tells me

"Sure" I say I hear someone clear his throat it's then that I realize Matt is still standing next to me "oh sorry Matt this is my older brother Antonio he's a detective over at intelligence" I tell him "Antonio this is Matt"

"It's nice to meet you" Matt says holding out his hand.

"So your Matthew Casey. My sister talks about you a lot" Antonio says shaking his head

"Antonio" I blush hitting him in the chest

"Ow" said Antonio rubbing his chest

"Really" says Matt

I smile at Matt before turning to my brother "don't you have work" I ask him hoping he would leave before he starts to interrogate Matt.

"Nope, it's my day off. I think I may stay a little bit longer see where my sister works. Can I get a tour"

Suddenly the bell goes off calling the ambulance away

"Oh look duty calls" I say glad to get away from the tension "I'll see you later" I tell them

"Be safe" both Matt and my brother call out"

"Always" I tell them before Shay hits the gas and pulls out of the garage.

Matt's POV

I stand in the apparatus floor watching the ambulance leave it's then that I remember Gabby's brother is standing next to me

"Um so, do you want something to eat?" I ask nervously

"That sounds good" he says I nod and motion for him to follow me

We walk into the common room "hey guys this is Gabby's brother Antonio he's a detective" I say the men look up and give a wave to Antonio who waves back. We grab are food and take a seat at the table.

"So tell me about yourself Matt" Antonio tells me

I take a sip of water before speaking "well I'm a lieutenant of truck 81" I start swallowing nervously Antonio keeps interrogating me and I answer his questions as truthfully as I can I can feel my body shaking with nerves as Antonio stares me down

Antonio nods "so my sister says you guys are hanging out Friday is that true"

I nod "yeah I invited her to hang out with me as friends"

Antonio nods "do you like my sister?" He asks eyebrows raised

I choke on my water "I uh," I look around the room and back at Antonio who was looking at me like he had daggers in his eyes "yes. Yes I do" I finally manage to say "I think she's great and I'd like to get to know her a little bit"

Antonio doesn't say anything then he leans over "don't hurt her" he tells me

"I promise I won't hurt her" I tell him

Antonio smiles "your not as bad as I thought you'd be Matt Casey" he says to me

I smile back glad that I had the approval of her brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabby's POV

Shay and I returned back from our call and I headed towards the kitchen to get a snack since I was hungry as I stepped into the common room I froze Antonio was still here and he was talking to Matt. A million things were running through my head "was he telling Matt to stay away" "did he threaten him" I casually make my way over "whats up guys?" I asked them.

"Nothing" they replied Antonio looked at his watch I should get going it's getting late he got up "it was nice meeting you Casey" Antonio tells Matt shaking his hand

"You as well" said Matt returning the handshake.

Antonio then walks up to me and gives me a hug "he's a great guy" he whispers in my ear and I can't help but smile

"I know" I tell him once we break apart. Antonio playfully rolls his eyes

"bye sis" he says before heading out.

I take a seat next to Matt "so you and my brother?" I say casually

"Yeah he's pretty cool." Said Matt

"Yeah sometimes" I smile at him.

XXXXXXXX

I'm racing around my apartment trying to get ready it's Friday the night of my date with Matt. I have no idea what to wear I start throwing things out of my closet when I hear a knock on my door. "Shit" I think to myself. "He's early." I make my way towards the door I take a deep breath before opening it but instead of Matt on the other side it's Shay. "Shay hey" I greet her "whats up"

"I came to help" Shay says stepping into my apartment

"Oh thank god your here" I drag her further in my house and towards my bedroom

"Whoa" said Shay seeing the pile of clothes sprawled out on my bed and the floor.

"I have no idea what to wear and Matt's going to be here in an hour" I tell her

"Well what are you looking for?" Shay asks me

"I want an outfit that sends the message that I took the time to pick it out but also doesn't say a spend to much time" I explain to her

"Uh huh" said Shay "hold on" she begins searching through my piles of clothes "aha" she says as she picks up an outfit. "Here put this on" she hands me the outfit

"Okay" I take the outfit and head towards the bathroom minutes later I emerge wearing the outfit Shay choose. I'm wearing a flowy top with skinny jeans and flats. "Well" I ask Shay turning around so she can get a full view

"Girl if you weren't straight id go on a date with you" said Shay smiling

"You like it?" I asked her

"I do and I know Casey's going to love it."

I smile at her. Soon Shay leaves and I'm in the kitchen making dinner I'm making my abuela's paella tonight. As the food is cooking there's a knock on the door I make my way over and open it smiling at the person who is on the other side.

XXXXXXX

Matt's POV

I stood pacing outside Gabby's door as I wanted to try to calm down my nerves. I spent most of my day with Severide telling him how nervous I was

"You will do fine Matt" Kelly reassured his friend

"I know but it still doesn't change the fact that I'm nervous. What if I mess up? What if I say something that hurts her feelings or her" I ramble

Kelly grabs hold of my shoulders "look at me" he waits till my eyes meet his "your a great guy Matt. Your brave and your a leader. You won't mess this up trust me I bet Dawson is way more nervous plus do not think about what bad can happen think about the good. You will be fine just take a few deep breaths before you go in.

And that's what I do I take a few deep breaths before knocking on Gabby's door. It takes a few seconds but then I hear shuffling and the turn of the door handle before the door opens and Gabby is standing on the other side. I can't help but stare as a lump gets stuck in my throat. she is beautiful

"Hi" Gabby smiles at me

"Oh uh hi" I say after a few minutes

"Come in" she says moving over to let me in

"Thanks" I tell her she closes the door then turns to face me "oh these are for you" I take a bouquet of Lilies from behind my back and hand them to her

"Awh thank you" she smiles "come on I'm going to put these in water"

I nod and follow you in the kitchen

"Smells good in here"

"Thanks" she turns towards me and smiles "would you like a drink?" She asks me

'Beer is fine, thank you" I say. Gabby nods and pulls two beers out of the fridge she walks over and hands one to me before taking a sip out of the one in her hand. Were silent for a moment as we sip are beer not knowing what to say. Till Gabby speaks

"Um dinner should be done soon why don't you go make yourself comfortable"

"Sure. Mind if I asked what were having" I asked a little nervous

"Oh it's called paella" gabby tells me "it's a Spanish dish" her face blushed red afraid that I'm not going to like it

"Sounds good" I smile reassuring her that it does indeed sound good.

Gabby smiles back and looks me in the eye were staring at each other. My eyes move to her lips. Before I know it I'm moving closer to her face when I'm halfway Gabby closes in the distance and our lips meet. The kiss felt magical. It was like everything else in the world has disappeared and it was just me and Gabby. We broke apart after hearing the timer on the oven go off telling is dinner is ready. Gabby smiles at me before heading back to the kitchen to take dinner out.

XXXXXXX

Dinner went good Matt and I talked all night I told him about my family and how I got my love of cooking from my mom and grandmother and he told me about his sister he didn't mention his parents but I knew that when he was ready he would. My mind was to the kiss too. Was it for real? Or was it a dream? I looked up at Matt who was staring back at me smiling. I smiled back when my phone beeped telling me I had a new message opening the phone I read the message and my face turned white.

"Gabby whats wrong?" Matt asked me

But I couldn't answer I dropped my phone in sheer panic how could he have found me I thought to myself as I began to shake in fear

Matt picked up my phone and read the message and I saw his face get red in anger

Hey baby. I'm back did you miss me.

-Ben

XXXXXX

uh oh Gabby's ex found her. Will she tell matt whats going on


	6. Chapter 6

Gabby's POV

I sat there staring off into space "how could he have found me" I thought to myself.

"Gabby?" I felt someone touched my shoulder causing me to jump in fear, I turned around only to see Matt behind me

"I'm sorry" I say

"Gabby whats going on?" Matt asked.

I didn't know if I should tell him apart of me figured he could help me but another part was afraid that he would get mad and run. I looked over at him and straight into his eyes which showed concern I took a deep breath before speaking

"When I was in New York I dated this guy named Ben he was a firefighter at the firehouse I worked at in New York the relationship was great at first but then he lost his job and started drinking and taking drugs, he completely changed he'd hit me and call me a slut he accused me of sleeping with my paramedic partner. I didn't tell anyone not even Antonio I figured it would get better" Tears were running down my face as I told the story. I looked up at Matt and he nodded for me to continue. "One night I came home from work after working late and he was waiting for me he just drank a whole case of beer. He started yelling at me and then he hit me he pushed me down the glass table which is where this scars from" I lift up my shirt to show Matt the scar he gently runs his fingers down it. "He just kept hitting and punching me till I was unconscious. The neighbors heard the ruckus and called the police but of course he managed to get a way before they can arrest him. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital room with My parents and Antonio there. That's when I decided to move to Chicago. My parents helped me pack and I took the next flight to chicago I changed my number to keep him from finding me but look how that worked out" I say

I look at Matt waiting for him to respond. He doesn't instead he wraps his arms around me.

"Its going to be okay" he reassures me "I won't let him hurt you"

I continue to cry into his shoulder

Matt's POV

I sit there and listen to Gabby tell me about her ex and as she does I can feel my hands balling up into fists I just want to kill this guy who put gabby in so much pain. She's crying in my shoulder while I'm comforting her.

"Gabby" I tell her lifting her head up so she's looking me in the eyes "we need to call your brother" she nods and hands me her phone. I find her brother's number and hit send. I have my arm around Gabby while I wait for Antonio pick up. He picks up after the second ring

"Hello?" He says

"Antonio it's Matt" I say

"Matt? What are you doing with Gabby's phone? Is she okay"

"Physically yes, emotionally no" I tell him

"Whats wrong?" He asks

"I think you need to come down here now"

"I'm on my way" he says before hanging up, I hang up after and then continue to comfort Gabby as she cries

Antonio's POV

I was having dinner with my wife and children when my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and saw Gabby's name flash across the screen "why is she calling me I thought she had a date with Matt tonight" I start to worry "what if he hurt her" I quickly get up from the table and put the phone to my ear. "Hello" I say

"Antonio it's Matt" said Matt I hear him say into the phone

Suddenly I start to panic "what are you doing with Gabby's phone?" I ask "is she okay"

I hear Matt take a deep breath "physically yes emotionally no" he tells me

"Whats wrong?"

"I think you need to come down here" is all he says

I look at my wife who is looking at me with concern "I'm on my way" I tell him before hanging up.

"Was that Gabby?" Laura asked me

"Matt" I tell her

"Is everything okay? Is Gabby okay?"

"I don't know but I need to go" I grab my coat "say goodnight to the kids for me" I tell her giving her a quick kiss on the lips before I head out.

After breaking a few road rules I make it to Gabby's apartment in record time. I quickly run up the front steps of her house and knock on the door

"Gabby it's me" I shout "open up" I hear shuffling and suddenly the door opens and I find Matt sitting there

"Antonio" Matt greets me

"where is she" I say barging in past Matt

"She's on the couch"

I make my way further in the house and find my little sister sitting on the couch her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she was staring off into space like she was deep in thought

"Gabby" I say softly as I walk over to her

Gabby looks up at me "Antonio?"

"I'm here" I tell her before she jumps up and wraps her arms around me

"He found me" she cries

"Who?" I asked "who found you"

Gabby doesn't speak as she doesn't have the words instead she hands me her phone

I take her phone confused until I see the message. After reading the message I can feel my hands balling into fists. I jump up and punch the couch hard causing Gabby to jump

"Antonio" she cries

"I'm sorry" I tell her after seeing her scared face. I turn to look at Matt "let's talk" I motion for him to follow me. Once we are out of earshot I speak first

"What happened?"

"I don't know, we were having dinner and talking when her phone rang and she got the message. She told me about her ex I'm sorry she had to go through that" Matt tells me

"Yeah when I saw her laying in that hospital bed I just wanted to beat the crap out of him for hurting my baby sister" I tell him "anyways I'm sorry about barging in here I'm just so angry right now. Dammit why did this have to happen again" I shout

I feel Matt lay a hand on my shoulder "you'll catch the son of a bitch I know you will"

I look up at Matt and think to myself "gabby has finally found a guy who cares about her "thanks man" I tell him "hey do you mind staying with Gabby tonight. I need to go down to the precinct to open up an investigation?" I ask him

"Yeah sure anything you need" Matt says.

I nod appreciatively. Before I head back over to where Gabby is sleeping on the couch

I gently nudge her

"Hmm" she moans as she slightly opens her eyes

"Hey sis I have to go down to the precinct but Matt's going to stay with you for the night okay"

Gabby gives me a small smile as she nods

"Okay I love you sis" I tell her hugging her

"I love you too" she tells me.

I move away from her and head towards the door Matt follows me

"If anything happens I want you to call me" I tell him Matt nods and gives me his phone I punch my number in then give it back after I shake his hand I leave and head towards the precinct. "I'm going to find this guy and when I do he's not going to remember his name"


End file.
